


How I Met Your Father

by abyssobrotulaCronos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, mu and aldebaran are married and kiki is their kid!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssobrotulaCronos/pseuds/abyssobrotulaCronos
Summary: Kiki wants to know how Mu and Aldebaran met. Luckily, they  know the story by heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maria (GoGo)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maria+%28GoGo%29).



> This work is a translation of the actual fic, which is in portuguese. I wrote it by the end of 2014 and a friend wanted to read it, so I decided to post it here :)  
> Thinking about doing the same with my other works. Thanks for reading!

“Dad,”

“Yeah?”

“How did you and papa meet?”

Aldebaran lowered the book in his hands, eyeing his son above the lens of the reading glasses. After being scolded endless times by Mu he decided - unwillingly - to get his eyes checked, then after getting his lens, when words and pictures seemed to shine like neon he realized that yes, maybe he was getting a bit old ( _“But my heart is still young!”_ ).

Kichirou (or just Kiki) was sitting on the floor still distracted (even after asking that kind of question!), holding a joystick and completely focused on the race game that was going on the TV.

Taken aback by the question the older man closed the book, putting it on the table by his side and took off his glasses, thoughtful. That was an interesting story, at least the way he remembered - his husband always had better memory than him. If it depended on himself, the narrative would be filled with incredible, romantic scenes! Mu always said it was a Brazilian thing, to be so excited with simple things. Luckily enough, that was the exact moment he showed up in the living room.

His long, mahogany hair was tied up on a bun upon his head and he was entirely concentrated in the crosswords on his hand, at least until he bumped on the couch due to being oblivious to everything else in the world. Aldebaran would love to say it ran in the family, but Kiki wasn’t their biological son.

“Papa! Just in time,” Kiki yelled.

Mu finally looked up. “What? Why?”

“You two never told me how you met."

Both adults looked at each other with an intensity that was full of questions, but gentle. The younger man put the magazine upon the book and sat down beside Aldebaran, reaching for his shoulders and gently giving him a peck in his neck.

“It’s been... Thirteen years I guess,” the Brazilian man said, holding his husband by the waist.

“Fourteen, Deba!”

“Oh yeah, that’s right...” the huge man laughed “Fourteen years. I was twenty-two, almost out of college and your papa was seventeen. Five years. Though today it doesn’t sound like much, by then it was significant,”

Kiki giggled, finally stopping the game and turning around to pay attention.

“Yeah, I was finishing highschool,” Mu spoke dreamily “One day Milo, Kanon and Aioros decided to throw a New Year’s Eve party. They were already in college too, but kept in touch with me and a few others from my class,”

“I remember that was when Kanon used to provoke Carlo with Aphrodite!”

“He still does.” The Tibetan laughed “Anyway. I was practically forced to go the party because those three wouldn’t stop crying in my ear and I couldn’t even drink legally!”

“Like they gave a damn!” it was the Brazilian’s turn to laugh “I bet the first thing they did was to shove a cup with alcohol into your hands!”

Mu rolled his eyes, trying to remember the scene the way it happened. “Well, that’s true. So there I was, extremely out of place, trying to laugh at Milo’s stories, even though I wasn’t really paying attention to them. Searching for, well...”

“The actual reason you went to the party, right?”

Kiki tilted his head, confused and even more curious.

“Deba, come on...” the younger man scolded without real malice. The truth was that Mu, years ago, even before he met Aldebaran, had a huge crush on Aiolia, Aioro’s younger brother. That was a mistake. Besides being almost best friends with him, Aiolia never liked him back and spent most of his time chasing after Marin, one of the girls of their gang. Today they were married as well and of course Mu didn’t feel anything towards him anymore.

Aldebaran eyed his husband with smirking eyes, because that didn’t really matter. In the beginning he was jealous as hell, didn’t even want to hear the younger Nicolo’s name and even avoided the subject, but a few years (and Mu’s persuasiveness) were enough to put and end to it.

“Anyway son,” he continued, not willing to talk about it “I was there waiting for something cool to happen when Deba arrived. And everyone went crazy; seriously, people just stopped whatever they were doing to greet him. It was like a celebrity had arrived!”

“I was already popular back then,” Aldebaran said, faking cockiness.

“I got so curious about it that when Milo brought him to introduce us I was just impressed. Your accent used to be much stronger, do you remember?” Mu said, turning to face his husband and then to his son again “He used to wear horrible patterned shirts, those with flowers and birds. And his haircut was terrible too, but by then all that was fashionable,”

“You _loved_ my hair!”

“ _You guys have pictures?!_ ” Kichirou asked, holding himself to avoid bursting out laughing while speaking.

“In fact we do! Maybe upstairs, I'll search for them later,” Aldebaran answered, ignoring his husband’s mockery. “Well then, when I saw him for the first time, I went crazy,”

“You’re exaggerating...” Mu giggled a bit embarrassed, but loving to hear it. Aldebaran was very romantic, that was in his Brazilian blood too, it had taken a bit for Mu to get used to random demonstrations of love like flower bouquets without a real reason and tender things spoken into his ear when they spent nights together. He now adored it intensely.

“I’m serious!” he turned to his son “Did you know papa used to wear short shorts all the time?”

“ _Aldebaran!_ ” the Tibetan exclaimed a bit more nervous than before, but it didn’t really matter because the other two were already howling with laughter and almost didn’t hear the scolding. “I’m ignoring you!”

“But dear, you used to!”

“You don’t have to tell him! Or anyone else!”

“I would never imagine, papa!” Kiki laughed even louder, falling down on the fluffy carpet.

Mu hid his face between his fingers, those two were a nightmare. When they teamed up to test his patience there was no way his peaceful personality could resist. Although he did his best to put up with their antics, he couldn’t help but be annoyed at being mocked. Even if the mockery was aimed at his poor dressing choices (that he didn’t regret a single bit if it meant that was the reason Aldebaran was into him at first).

“And then?” the ginger boy urged them to continue.

“Then we proceeded to spend the whole evening deep in conversation. He was even more stubborn than he is now, can you believe?” Aldebaran chuckled, ignoring the dangerous look he was getting from his husband. “We began dating a few months later and everything else you already know. But we clicked right away.”

“Everyone clicks right away with you.”

“That’s a lie, your father was suspicious in the beginning, Mu!”

“You’re kidding me, _grandpa_?”

“That’s my only father, Kiki” the Tibetan answered half-mad and half-joking, “At least mom loved you. Every time you visited me she held you hostage in the kitchen to help her.”

“I never complained because that was the only way they would let us see each other during the week. Even though that meant we couldn’t be alone,” the older man smiled.

They took a minute to change soft looks, both with expressions that said everything they didn’t say. There were tons of things they remembered, but those were only theirs, like when after those week “dates” Mu would take Aldebaran to the porch and they would take forever to say goodbye, speaking sweet nothings while close together, kissing, hugging, holding each other. That was the most they could take out of it since the Padmaraga were tough as they come, almost conservative, for them to accept their dating it had been an odyssey... And they would never take that for granted.

As years came by they saw it was a serious relationship and the precautions were replaced by warm greetings and trust, they knew how to be gentle when they wanted and Meri could admit Aldebaran was a great son in law! He knew how to cook, was charming, gentle and smart; what else could a mother wish for? As for the father, let’s say they had their differences sorted out when he found out the Brazilian man was very religious, which helped with the communication.

Mu’s bragging about his boyfriend was beyond helpful as well.

The point was: in spite of all the things in the way they managed to get through. Even when Mu was set a curfew. About that...

“Hey! It’s almost eleven. You trying to trick us, son?” Aldebaran tried to scold, but was too happy to actually manage it.

The ginger kid pretended to be surprised. “Do I really have to go to school tomorrow?”

“Denied. Go change and sleep,” Mu stated and watched as he turned the console off and went upstairs to brush his teeth and dress his pajamas.

“The brat is growing up too fast. It was yesterday he still fit and slept on our arms!”

The younger man smiled, getting closer to Aldebaran and sitting on his lap, kissing his neck. “In a few years he’ll be able to tell stories like this one to his kids, too,”

“I know,” he agreed, setting one of his hands upon the Tibetan’s waist. It fit perfectly. The other hand was stroking his blond hair, always soft and smelling good, now falling like a waterfall upon his shoulders. “But this one still has lines and lines to be written,”

When they listened to Kiki’s bedroom door being shut, Mu let his husband lay him down upon the pillows on the sofa and decided, with a soft sigh, that he was right.

 


End file.
